keberuntungan dalam kemalangan, eh?
by lydiasyafira
Summary: tersesat di gunung saat study wisata sekolah, malam hari, hujan lebat dengan suara petir yang menggelegar, tak ada satupun sinyal disana, ditambah kau bersama dengan orang yang diam-diam kau suka."ja..jangan pu..pu..pura-pura bodoh, a..aku tahu kau pintar!"/"jangan pura-pura marah, aku tahu kau senang"/


Penulis: LydiaSyafira

Rating: T / remaja / 13

Warning : Tak ada penjaminan bersih dari typo(s) #Maklum_manusia, alay, abal, dan yang pasti ...AKASHINYA OOC BANGET!

Pairing: Akamomo

Desclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi seorang, author hanya minjam charanya

"apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang Akashi-kun?" tanya Momoi dengan pipi yang sedikit merona.

Akashi terlihat sedikit bingung. Tentu saja, kau pikir menyenangkan tersesat di gunung saat study wisata sekolah, malam hari, hujan lebat dengan suara petir yang menggelegar, tak ada satupun sinyal disana, ditambah kau bersama dengan orang yang diam-diam kau sukai.

Nice..! berkat gadis di sebelahnya, sukses membuat otaknya yang jenius tak bisa berpikir apapun lagi sekarang. Entah kenapa saat ini Akashi berharap ia berjumpa dengan si cempreng Kise atau siapalah walau tidak akan membantu apapun sama sekali, setidaknya ia bisa mengalihkan atensi dan fokus pikirannya dari gadis musim semi disebelahnya yang menjadi alasan buntunya otak nya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu membukanya perlahan.

"akashi-kun?" tanya Momoi karena sejak tadi Akashi sama sekali tak menanggapinya.

"terus disini hanya akan hanya akan mengundang penyakit. Lebih baik sekarang kita cari tempat berteduh" ujar Akashi setelah berdehem sejenak. Tak ambil waktu lama Akashi segera membungkuk dan membelakangi Momoi.

"eeto.. Akashi-kun?" Momoi bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Akashi.

"sudah naik saja, Aku tau kakimu tadi terkilir" wajah Momoi kembali memerah bahkan kali ini hingga ke telinga. Momoi pasti akan ambruk jika saja ia tidak segera meraih leher Akashi dan berpegangan padanya.

"kita akan kemana?" tanya Momoi

"tadi siang aku sempat melihat peta dan menemukan ada penginapan tradisional dekat sini, mungkin kita bisa bermalam disana. Itu lebih baik daripada disini" terang Akashi. Momoi hanya mengangguk kecil.

Sesampainya disana..mereka melihat ada sebuah penginapan yang terlihat klasik dengan desain yang kental dengan jepang tempo dulu. Penginapan ini cukup besar dan terlihat ramai. Momoi mengerutkan kening,

"penginapan sebagus ini kenapa berada di tengah hutan begini?" tanyanya.

"mungkin mereka ingin suasana natural yang berada di hutan ini untuk menegaskan tema jepang lama yang menjadi latar penginapan ini" terang Akashi berusaha tenang karena sejak tadi degup jantungnya tak bisa dikendalikan. Bagaimana tidak, jarak wajah Akashi dengan Momoi terlalu dekat, bahakn ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Momoi di telinganya.

Momoi menyadari kalau wajahnya sangat dekat dengan Akashi. Ia pun memundurkan sedikit kepalanya. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat sekarang, untung saja Akashi tak bisa melihat wajahnya saat ini. 'sial! Kenapa dengan jantungku sih? Kumohon tenanglah, bagaimana jika Akashi-kun menyadarinya nanti?' batin Momoi seraya memejamkan matanya dan berusaha menenangkan degup jantungnya yang menggila.

.

" _sumimasen,_ Apakah ada dua kamar single yang tersisa?" tanya Akashi pada receptionis disana.

"masih tersisa. Satu malam dan satu kamar 1000 yen." ujar receptionis itu lagi

"baiklah tunggu sebentar" Akashi menemui Momoi yang masih duduk di ruang tunggu karena kakinya yang masih terasa nyeri.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Momoi

"satu malam dan satu kamar 1000 yen. Aku masih memiliki 1500 yen, kita gabungkan saja uang kita" ujar Akashi.

"ti-tidak bisa" Momoi menunduk.

" _nande_? Kita kan menggabungkan uang kita" ujar Akashi datar.

"tetap tidak bisa!" Momoi menjeda "sisa uangku tinggal 100 yen" Momoi masih menunduk. Akashi terkejut sejenak namun tiba-tiba Akashi menahan tawanya.

"Ja-Jangan menertawaiku"

"hahaha _iee_ , bagaimana bisa sisa uangmu tinggal segitu?"

"dompetku terjatuh" Momoi hampir menangis. Akashi berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak tertawa, dan akhirnya hanya kekehan kecil yang keluar.

".. _wakatta_ jangan menangis, aku akan atasi ini" ujar Akashi seraya mengacak pelan surai Momoi. Momoi mendongak dan melihat Akashi tengah tersenyum tipis padanya.

Blush ...

"Ha-ha-hai '" balas Momoi.

Akashi berjalan mendekati meja receptionis lagi, kali ini Momoi mengekor dibelakangnya.

"permisi, uang kami ternyata tidak cukup, apakah ada yang lebih murah?"

"sayangnya tidak ada, nak. Bagaimana kalau satu kamar dengan dua single bed di dalamnya? Bisa untuk dua orang harganya 1300 yen. Saat ini hanya tersisa satu kamar" tawar nya.

Momoi terkejut, dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana mukanya.

Akashi termenung. Satu kamar dengan Momoi itu tak mungkin, tapi lebih tak mungkin lagi jika mereka terus berada diluar sana. Tak lama setelah itu masuklah sepasang kekasih yang sepertinya sedang kasmaran. Tiba-tiba Akashi memikirkan kemungkinan mereka akan menyewa kamar tadi.

Oh Hell... itu tidak boleh terjadi, ia tak mau mati konyol kedinginan di luar penginapan karena tidak mendapat kamar.

Secepat kilat Akashi menyambar kunci yang dibawa oleh receptionis tadi.

"kami menyewa kamar ini. terimakasih" Ujar Akashi seraya menarik tangan Momoi dan membawa ke kamar hotel tersebut.

 _"_ _A..Akashi-kun.. kau ja-jangan macam-macam!"_

 _"_ _macam-macam bagaimana?"_

 _"_ _ja-jangan pura-pura bodoh. A-a-aku tahu kau cerdas!"_

 _"_ _jangan pura-pura malu. Aku tahu kau senang"_

 _"AA..AKASHI-KUN ...!"_

-selesai-

A/N : niatnya sih mau bikin dreabble eh taunya malah kepanjangan #emangGakBakat yaudah aku anggep oneshoot terpendek dalam sejarah! Haha

Endingnya itu author sama sekali gak berpikir kesana-sana loh yaa... maklum author kan masih kelas 2 SMP jadi gak bisa bikin sampe yang 'iya-iya' wkwkwkw. Ini author bikin karena kasian ngeliat pair akamomo yang udah jarang bangettt... rata-rata pada bikin yaoi L selama ini author cuma jadi silent reader terutama sama ff-ff nya kaka Seizenber. Semoga update Akamomo lagi ya kaa..

PIKIRAN UNTUK RnR?


End file.
